Steamier than a Hot Bath
by NekochanxUsagichan
Summary: NanamixTomoe Lemon One-shot! Tomoe and Nanami take a trip to the hot springs where things may get more heated than they expected...


Steamier than a Hot Bath

"Tomoeeeee!", Nanami screamed, "Heeelllpp! Come here!"

Frightened by her tone, Tomoe ran to the bathroom and threw open the door, "Ah!" he yelled when he saw her naked figure, "Put on a towel!" Tomoe blushed and quickly turned away hoping she didn't notice.

Nanami yelped and wrapped herself, "Tomoe! The hot water isn't working!"

Tomoe sighed, "Stupid human you called me over just for that?" Nanami only pouted in response.

"Fine." Tomoe gave in after a few minutes, "Since none of us will be able to use the bath now, we'll go to the hot spring that's close by".

Tomoe turned around and exited the bathroom, giving Nanami some privacy to put on a bathrobe. He went into his bedchamber and stripped his kimono, putting on a clean one that was hanging on a hook on the wall. He threw the old kimono into a hamper while exiting the room and proceeded into the hallway to wait for his mistress. Within a few moments, Nanami appeared, clad in a pink bathrobe, clutching a bucket of shampoos and body wash to her chest, "Let's go!" she exclaimed. Tomoe couldn't help but notice her warm smile, "Hurry up then, you're so slow."

As they walked past the main room, Kotetsu and Onikiri giggled. Hearing the commotion Mizuki looked up from the sake he was mixing, "Oi! Where are you two going? Can I come?" The innocent snake spirit asked. The two shrine spirits exchanged a glance, "You can't go Mizuki!" they said as they dragged a struggling Mizuki away, "The deck needs sweeping! And..and..you need to reshingle the roofs!" Mizuki's voice could be heard faintly as he got farther away, "But our roofs don't have shingles!".

Nanami giggled as Mizuki was pulled away and Tomoe rolled his eyes at the eccentric snake's antics. "Damn snake. Shall we go?"

Nanami nodded and they stepped out into the bitter cold of Japan. As soon as they did, she instinctively shivered as goosebumps formed on her arms, "How far is this hot spring Tomoe?"

"Not too far, only a couple kilometers behind the shrine"

"Couple kilometers!?" Nanami exclaimed.

Tomoe sighed, humans could be so damn annoying sometimes. Nanami grumbled at the notion of walking.

"Tss you're so annoying. Get on my back. I'll carry you." Tomoe bent down to accommodate her.

Carefully, Nanami climbed on and they started their trek down the winding path. Tomoe could feel her breasts pressed against his back through his robe. He brushed away his lusting thoughts, she was a women after all.

"Tomoe?" she said after a while.

"What."

"My bathrobe, it's riding up. My...er..is rubbing against...ah." Nanami shifted and struggled.

"Stop moving, I'm going to drop you" Tomoe blushed at the meaning behind her incoherent speech, he was glad he was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. He then ungracefully let go of her small body which plopped on the ground. "Hey!" Nanami yelped as she rubbed her aching back.

"Hurry up and fix your robe." He replied unceremoniously.

Nanami tugged her bathrobe back in place and stifled a gasp as she came in contact with a clear substance gathering between her legs. Tomoe noticed her struggling hand and glanced over to find her on the ground with her hand soaked in her juices from her sex, caused by all the rubbing. His eyes widened and he looked away instantly as heat rushed to his cheeks, he couldn't do this. The thought of her getting that turned on when he was carrying her, it was too much. Not after all this time, he'd continue holding back because it was taboo between humans and yokai. Forbidden.

"Get up. You can walk the rest of the way." he suddenly said rather coldly.

Nanami quickly got back up and wiped her hands on the hem of her robe, hoping he hadn't noticed her arousal, "Wait up!" she called after him. She followed his disappearing silhouette into the forest. Soon she arrived at a small clearing with a large body of steam rising from a lake of water.

"Ah! We're here!" Earnestly she tore off her robe and slipped into the warmth, "Ahhhh." The water felt good as it lapped at her chilled skin.

"Glad to see you've found your way." said a voice behind her.

"Tomoe!" She exclaimed, whipping around to face him. When she realized that the water level barely covered her chest, she quickly crossed her arms over her them. "Ah!" The action only pronounced them even more.

Tomoe shook his head, "Nanami don't do that."

"I'm not trying t-" she stammered.

"No. You don't understand." he looked away. It hurt. This trip to the springs had been more than he could handle. Any more and…

"Tomoe! Why don't you get in? It musts be cold standing out there!" Nanami leaned back and soaked in the heat. There was a pause, then rustling as Tomoe began to undress, letting the robe fall to the grounds beneath his feet. The water swirled as he entered the spring. He couldn't help but groan in the warmth, it did feel good and relaxing as the hot water enveloped him.

"Hey Tomoe I can't reach my back and I didn't bring my sponge. Help me wash my back please?" Nanami asked innocently.

"No." Tomoe resisted.

"What kind of familiar are you?"

"..."

"I'm going to order you to do it."

"Fine okay okay." Slowly Tomoe got up and made his way over to her. He squeezed some of the shower gel into his hand, took a deep breath and placed his palms on her warm skin. Focus. Focus, do not lose your composure. Her skin was delicate and baby soft. He wondered what she would taste like if his fangs pierced that skin. No he had to vanquish those thoughts. Nanami was his lady and mistress, a Goddess, not some whore. Besides she could lose face in front of the other Kamis. They looked down on her as a mere human already. If they found out she was having sexual relations with her familiars, they might see her as nothing more than a hormone crazed teenage girl who can't take her job seriously.

"Ah! Tomoe your nails are digging into me."

He snapped out of his fantasy, awakened to reality by Nanami's cries. "Sorry." he said quickly. He quickly moved his hands away, this was getting out of hand. However, thoughts of soiling the young Earth God still swam around his mind.

"Tomoe..." Nanami said quietly, "You can er...keep going."

He looked into her eyes for a long time, he knew that if he kept going there was no turning back. He had to make a decision. Should he risk Nanami's and his status just to fool around? This would probably be her first time, he wasn't worthy of claiming her. "Fuck it" he thought, he was probably going to hell anyways. In one motion Tomoe was on top of Nanami. "You left yourself open." he said, "I warned you." He smirked at her and stared into her eyes, Nanami looked away embarrassed. Tomoe forcefully grabbed her chin so she wouldn't avoid his gaze. "What's the matter, Nanami-chan?" he taunted. "You think I didn't notice you touching yourself on the way here?".

Nanami blushed at his words. 'What had happened to the respectable Tomoe that would never mess with a human?' she thought. No, as she looked into his eyes she could not find the Tomoe she knew, all she saw was a feral Tomoe almost as wild as the days when she found him before he became her familiar. The days when he was holed up in the red light district surrounded by scantily clad brothel whores. Tomoe had never really liked them though, they were good for pleasure but something about them just seemed...fake. His wild thoughts grew at the thought of claiming Nanami as his own. He couldn't hold back anymore, his erection was throbbing with anticipation; all he could think about was how much warmer her insides would be then this water. It could get hotter. Steamier. He was so hard it hurt, he needed to be inside her.

He then remembered this was her first and he had to be patient. He nudged her legs opening and placed himself between them. He tightened his hold on her wrists so she couldn't run away, and ever so carefully he teased her opening with the head of his penis. "Tomoe!" Nanami gasped as feelings of pleasure flooded her every sense. Tomoe chuckled. "Virgins were always so sensitive" he thought. He pushed in a few centimeters, testing her out. Nanami gasped at the new sensation. "You're tight." he murmured into her ear, "I think we'll need to loosen you up a little bit more." He said with a smirk.

"H..h..how are you going to do that?" Nanami stammered. Tomoe released her wrists and

slowly he inserted a finger relishing in Nanami's virgin cries. When he was satisfied he inserted a second one and pushed them as far in as they would go. Nanami was panting. "TOMOE!" She screamed. Another finger joined them, "Yell my name again!"

Nanami's back arched in unimaginable pleasure. Tomoe's male pride leapt at the thought of pleasuring his lady and mistress in such an intimate way. " To..Tomoe!" She gasped as she contracted around his fingers. Tomoe stopped just before she was about to orgasm. He wanted her first orgasm to be when he was inside of her. Tomoe pulled out his fingers and stared at the substance that oozed between them. He licked them clean, they were sweeter than any dessert he'd tasted.

"Why did you stop?" Nanami asked quietly.

Tomoe's only answer was a chaste kiss on her lips, "Patience." Nanami gaped at her familiar, that was the first time he had kissed her other than to establish their contract. His hand traveled up and very lightly he brushed his fingers across her hardened nipples. Nanami drew in a quick breath as he brought her chest to his lips and began to latch onto her breasts.

Nanami couldn't believe what she was seeing. The calm and collected Tomoe was now ravishing her body. It was like he had lost all sense of reason. His fox like instincts were becoming more prevalent and his ears perked up at the sound of her gasps. They awakened a primitive desire deep within him that he wasn't sure he could control. What was he doing? He could stop now. He had to stop now. Except…

He didn't want to.

No, his heart was telling him to do something much different. His mind told him that it wasn't right, but his body wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted to inflict a different kind of pain for once. Tomoe's inner demon was begging to be released, and he could no longer take it anymore.

"AHH!" Nanami screamed as Tomoe bit down on her neck. He needed to claim her as his own. One minute he had been softly kissing her breasts the next he was squeezing the life out of her body. A trail of blood trickled down her neck while Tomoe drew a tongue across her skin. She yelped at the pain of him marking her.

"Ahhh Nanami-chan," he buried his nose in her wet hair, "You smell good, like...cashmere."

"That's...my..shampoo" she said in between gasps.

Tomoe made a noise at the back of his throat, Nanami thought it almost sounded like a growl, "I like it." Before Nanami had time to respond, he licked the side of her delicate face.

'Oh my God,' Nanami thought naively, 'he's going to eat me for dinner'.

"I'm going to eat you." Tomoe said suddenly reflecting her exact thoughts.

"What!?"

He threw her body on the ground, and lifted her legs in his arms, expertly placing them over his shoulders. Nanami stared in awe of his toned but lean body. Each muscle was delicately defined and hard. Tomoe smirked at her admiring glances. Nanami was slightly afraid of what he would do next. "Just relax Nanami-chan." He said in a somewhat taunting tone. His eyes roamed over her body. He glanced at her innocent features and blushing cheeks, the bunches of damp hair that formed a halo around her head. Her small and perky breasts were red from the recent ministrations. Her flat stomach and then her damp vagina spread before him, almost calling to him. He gazed at the opening to her womanhood, not yet touched by hair. She was pure, and ripe for the taking. Nanami belonged to him, and in this moment he was the God and he owned her. He was in charge of what would happen to her body and how it would be touched. "Your everything belongs to me now, Nanami-chan." he said softly, "And I want you to say it."

"Wha-"

"Say it." he insisted, "Say you belong to me."

Nanami locked eyes with him, "Tomoe..I..belong to you now."

He smirked.

"AHH!" she screamed as his member pierced her virginity. It was painful and tears flowed in a steady stream from her eyes.

"Nanami…" Tomoe said gently, "Its okay." he bent down and kissed each closed eye, "Just breathe."

Nanami took in a deep breath and nodded at him, "Keep going. I can do it."

Tomoe acknowledged her permission and he thrust himself farther into her body. Nanami fit around him so perfectly it was like they were made for each other. Tomoe groaned at the feeling of being so close to her, he could feel the muscles inside her lightly contract around him every time she breathed, muscles that she did not know she had until now. She gasped, this is what it felt like to be one with Tomoe. It was indescribable, before they were two people and now they were joined together as one body, moving together, breathing together. His white hair reflected the full moon up in the sky and he looked celestial, like a dream. Maybe this was a dream, Nanami hoped not. She felt his tail brush against her leg, which sent chills up her spine, and then gently cupped one of his ears above his amethyst eyes which stared back at her with feral lust. With each second, Tomoe thrusted further and further into her vagina.

"Ha...oh To…..TOMOE!" Nanami gasped. "Does it feel good, Nanami-chan?" He said smirking at her incoherent speech. He then pulled out halfway and slammed into her again with a sharp thrust so powerful it sent waves through her small body. "TOMOAHHHHHHHH" she screamed. "Aren't you going to answer my question, Nanami -chan?"

She couldn't even think of words, the feeling of his manhood inside of her was too much to process. He kept going faster and harder, watching in awe as her small breast bounced with every thrust.

"Mm...you..mm feel amazing" she panted.

"What was that, Nanami-chan?" He grabbed her hips and thrusted harder than ever before.

"NnAAAAHHHHH!" her eyes widened in shock. The moonlight illuminated the sweat on her skin, making her look heavenly. 'She really is a Kami' Tomoe thought. Possessed by desire he kissed her, sweetly at first, then ravaging. His tongue not waiting for permission, he explored every inch of her, tasting. Enjoying. He grabbed her breasts and roughly tousled them between his long, graceful fingers. After a few moments Nanami returned his passion, kissing him with the same heated love. They were tangled up within each other, pressed so close together neither one was distinguishable from the other. They fit like a match made in heaven. There was no way something so amazing could be forbidden.

Tomoe continued his animal like thrusting, willing himself to continue to completion. Each stroke felt better than the last. Her body was addictive and it all belonged to him. He would be the one to tame her and to please her. Tomoe was a man after all, he had needs. Needs only her body would fulfill. He placed one hand on her breast and moved the other one down to her damp sex.

"Ahhh" Nanami gasped at the feeling of Tomoe touching her body.

"What's the matter, Nanami-chan?" He taunted her clit, enjoying the way she melted every time he touched her.

"Tomoe! UGG ….ah my body is….." She panted out as she sharply contracted around him.

"Its fine, let it happen" he said as he released her breast and lady parts and moving to cup her cheek and stroke her hair.

Tomoe felt her body grow tight around him. "Agh!" he let out a moan at the feeling of his penis being squeezed.

"Ugh..ahhh…..Tomoe…. Mmm..AHHHH" Nanami screamed, her body convulsing as she came.

She panted as she recovered from her orgasm, "Tomoe..."

"I'm not finished yet, Nanami-chan" Tomoe whispered into her ear.

Nanami blushed at his words, she didn't know if she could handle anymore. She might melt. Become one with the hot spring. She didn't want to be one with the hot spring. The hot spring God, that just sounded weird. The other Gods would definitely never accept her if that happened.

"Tomoe. I don't want to be a hot spring." she complained.

"What?" he was completely baffled, "Oh. The hot water must be getting to you." This version of Nanami was cute, it only turned him on even more. Her body went limp a little bit in his arms. Ideas flitted through his mind. "It's ok Nanami, you're my Kami-sama. I won't let you turn you into a hot spring." he chuckled.

He then gently kissed her cheek and brushed her soaking hair out of her face. Tomoe placed his large hands at her sides, holding her steady, while he gathered all his strength and thrusted his penis into her even harder than he had done before. Letting the feelings and emotions of being so close to Nanami swirl around him and overtake his being. He felt his manhood tighten and Namami gasped at the feeling of his member becoming stone hard inside of her.

"Ugh… Namami…. Fuck… I can't hold back any longer." he strained out. It took every ounce of energy, every part of his being not to cum into her body.

He laced his fingers with hers and their foreheads and noses touched, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"It's ok Tomoe." she replied with a smile.

At her words of permission Tomoe lost control of that inner demon. Nanami thought he looked beautiful as his eyes shut and the moonlight accentuated his toned body. He filled every part of her with his seed and life as her inner muscles clenched around his hardness, milking it to the very extent. The feeling nearly drove Tomoe insane.

"Ah!" she gasped as his fluids stimulated her insides. Tomoe felt his penis twitch inside of her, and before long he collapsed on top of her. It looked like the powerful yokai had a weakness after all, it was Nanami.

They laid there for a couple of minutes with him still inside of her. She was still contracted around him as if they're bodies recognized each other and didn't want to disconnect yet.

"Nanami…." Tomoe breathed into her ear.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave my side. Stay with me forever and ever and ever." he demanded still barely audible.

He stared into her innocent brown eyes and forcefully kissed her. Then he rested his head peacefully on her breasts, listening to her human heart beat.

Nanami held her lover's head close and looked to the sky as a flurry of snowflakes began to drift around their heads, the first signs of winter floating to the ground. She had been so enthralled with Tomoe she hadn't noticed the cold, and neither did he. He pulled out of her and she gasped from the feeling of being empty, like another half of her she never knew about had left. He stood up, and she admired the way the light of the moon illuminated his pale skin and silver beauty. Tomoe went to retrieve their bathrobes.

After her first time with a man she felt a soreness between her legs and her sex was tender, she tried to get up but struggled. Tomoe laughed quietly, and wrapped her bathrobe around her, picking her up like a princess, "Never stop relying on me Nanami-chan" he said.

"Yeah whatever Tomoe." she replied as her eyes started to droop, her head leaning against his chest. Tomoe brushed the hair out of her face and continued down the winding pathway through the forest back to the shrine.

…

When they reached the shrine, Tomoe slid open the door and stepped in with Nanami in his arms. "You're back!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Lady Nanami, Master Tomoe!" Onikiri and Kotetsu shouted. "What took so long? It's almost 11 now you know? I finished my sake! Do you want some?" Mizuki asked innocently.

Tomoe glared at him, "Sh. You'll wake Nanami."

Mizuki and the shrine spirits watched silently as Tomoe strode down the hallway and entered Nanami's room closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He approached her futon and set her down gently on the mattress. Nanami stirred but fell back into her slumber after a moment. "Nanami…" he whispered her name, just because he wanted to hear it. Tomoe brought the covers to her shoulders and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful sleeping. My Nanami. My Nanami-chan.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Hopefully she wouldn't forget everything in the morning.


End file.
